


How To Get the President and Chief of Staff Together by Josh Lyman (Supported By The Rest Of The Fucking White House Staff)

by 1_Cut_to_the_space4



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Ships Jed/Leo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, References to Illness, Team as Family, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Cut_to_the_space4/pseuds/1_Cut_to_the_space4
Summary: There weren't many times Josh had a slow day at the office, in fact he's never really had a slow day at the office but today was one. There was nothing happening that needed his immediate attention, no national emergency or inner staff turmoil. So to say Josh was bored was an understatement and when Josh was bored, he would think of crazy ideas. Crazy ideas such as getting the president and chief of staff together which when he told C.J. she promptly choked on her french fry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately, I'm just having some fun. 
> 
> Also, this is set during season one and gay marriage for the purpose of this fic had been legalized in the 1960s.

There weren't many times Josh had a slow day at the office, in fact he's never really had a slow day at the office but today was one. There was nothing happening that needed his immediate attention, no national emergency or inner staff turmoil. So to say Josh was bored was an understatement and when Josh was bored, he would think of crazy ideas. Crazy ideas such as getting the president and chief of staff together which when he told C.J. she promptly choked on her french fry.

“What?” She yelled, staring at Josh like he had grown a second head. “Have you gone insane?”

“Oh c’mon C.J. it’s not that crazy-”

“Josh you’re talking about the president of the united states and the chief of staff hooking up?” C.J. hissed and leaned forward, paranoid someone might hear them.

“No,” Josh scoffed, rolling his eyes and stealing one of C.J.’s fries. “I’m talking about getting Jed Bartlet and Leo McGarry together, and they just happen to be the president and chief of staff.”

“I’m going to repeat myself, and you know how much I hate doing that, have you gone insane?”

“C.J.-”

“No Josh, do I need to call a doctor? Number one, the president and Leo aren’t gay. Two, they’ve been friends for decades and three they’re the president and the chief of staff!”   
“Okay here me out C.J., the president is a divorced father. The only person he’s known longer than his ex-wife is Leo!” 

“So? Don’t you think if they felt anything toward each other they would’ve done something in the last forty years and anyway they’re not gay!”

“Who isn’t gay?” Sam asked as he walked into C.J.’s office.

“Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Yes but then I heard someone yell they’re not gay quite loudly.”

“Just,” C.J. sighed, “Close the door Sam, Josh has finally gone insane.”

“Finally? Is Mandy dating a republican or did Toby say something?”

“When doesn’t Toby say something, in fact he never really stops,” C.J. giggled with Josh while Sam sat down, closing the door behind him. 

“I think we should try to set the president and Leo up,” Josh said bluntly.

Sam paused, looking at C.J. to see if Josh was joking. “Set them up? Like how…”

“I mean locking them in a room until they admit they have feelings for each other.”

“Oh so like a rom com but for the president and the chief of staff,” Sam joked, still not believing that Josh was really serious. 

“Something like that,” Josh hummed contemplatively.

“Wait, so you’re actually serious!”

“Well why not! They deserve to be happy Sam, the president and Leo I think would be great together.”

“Sure, and I think Ross and Rachel should get together but it doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen,” Sam said sarcastically. 

“You watch friends?” C.J. asked at the same time Josh said: “We actually have a chance to get Leo and the president together!”

“Josh,” C.J. and Sam sighed together.

“Okay, okay look,” Josh put his hands up. “Let’s ask around, keep it very low, and see what people think. In an hour let’s meet back at C.J.s office-”

“Why my office?

“ _ My _ office and talk. If no one else thinks it I’ll drop it.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Sure cause I don’t have anything else to do.”

“You really want to work on logging those reports,” C.J. countered, looking at Sam over her glasses. 

“Point taken, let’s go!”

“And no one should hear about this, I’m serious no press,” C.J. held up a finger, pointing it threateningly at Josh.

“So no Danny then C.J.”

C.J. made a face at Sam. “I bet you think you’re funny don’t you.”

The three stood up and started to walk out the door. 

‘I think I’m hysterical.”

“You’re delusional,” C.J. called over her shoulder, walking away from the two men. 

“I’ll go ask Charlie,” Josh clapped Sam’s shoulder and hurried away to find Charlie, hopefully he wasn’t busy with the president. For once, nobody stopped Josh to ask him a stupid question or fix some fuck up so he made it to Charlie’s desk in record time. The young man in question was typing at his desk, looking very bored.

“Charlie!” Josh strode into the room, motioning for Charlie to follow him. “I have a very important question to ask you and you must not let anyone know I asked you.”

“What’s the question,” Charlie asked, sounding worried.

Josh didn’t bother to hide his smile, poor Charlie. They walked until they were alone and no one could overhear them.

“Okay Charlie,” Josh turned to face him. “Hypothetically, if I were to ask you, uh, if the president and Leo were to get together would you be surprised?”

To his credit, Charlie didn’t gasp or yell at Josh in shock. “Hypothetically or are you really asking me Josh.”

“You know sometimes you’re too smart Charlie,” Josh harrumphed. “Okay I’m asking you now, do you think Leo and the president have any feelings for each other?”

“Well they’ve been friends for years-”

“I mean more than friendship,” Josh interrupted and his eyebrows hit his hairline when Charlie looked around before leaning closer.

“Sometimes,” Charlie hesitated, biting his lip. “Look I don’t know if I should be talking like this, I mean it’s the president and-”

“And yadda yadda yadda, what do you know?”

Charlie gave Josh a slight glare. “Sometimes when I see them talking, one will look at the other almost longingly? I don’t know, it’s like they wish one of them would do something. And a couple of times when I’ve walked in,” Charlie grew more excited, “they were standing close, I mean really close like how a couple stands next to each other.”

Charlie stopped himself and looked around before motioning Josh closer, leaning to whisper into his ear. “One time, I thought they might’ve actually kissed each other if I hadn’t walked in.”

Josh didn’t bother to stop the grin spreading across his face. “Thank you Charlie, I think you just handed me a win.”

“What are you two boys whispering about?”

Josh and Charlie practically jumped a foot in the air, whipping around to see Mrs. Landingham standing there with crossed arms. 

“Uh, Mrs. Landingham,” Charlie stuttered, blinking like a deer in the headlights. 

“Mrs. Landingham,” Josh said smoothly. “I’m about to ask you a question about the president, that I mean in the most respectful way possible, and I need you to keep it a secret.”

“What is it Josh.”

"What would you say if I was trying to get the president and Leo together?”

Mrs. Landingham stared at Josh and Josh had to try very hard not to fidget under her glance. “I would say it’s about time.”

“What, really?” Josh yelled in surprise. 

“Shush, not so loud!” Mrs. Landingham walked over quickly. “Now you know I respect the president very much, he is a good man. But I think sometimes he likes to torture himself, he’s been divorced for a while and never dated. If I’m honest, sometimes I think he and Leo did date by how they talk about each other.”

"Right?" Josh sighed, at least someone else saw it too. "We have to help them or else they're both doomed."

"Don't you think something would've happened the last forty years though," Charlie pointed out. 

“Charlie,” Josh began, ready to yell at the younger man for trying to use logic.

“Jed and Leo were also married for a good part of that forty years,” Mrs. Landingham argued and gave Josh a small smile when he pumped his fist. “Leo got divorced ten years ago and the President divorced five years ago.”

“And for the past five years they’ve been trying to run for president,” Charlie finished Mrs. Landingham's thought with a sigh. 

“So you’re saying there’s a chance?” Josh looked at Mrs. Landingham hopefully. 

Mrs. Landingham and Charlie shared an exasperated look.

“Maybe Josh, maybe-”

“Thank you,” Josh cheered, “Sorry Mrs. Landingham and Charlie but I gotta go!”

Josh walked as quickly as he could back to his office, dodging people right and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh threw open the door to his office, ready to make a very important speech about how he was right and they could all go suck it when he came face to face with an angry Toby Ziegler.

“Oh, hey Toby?”

A quick glance at C.J. and Sam who were sitting in the chairs told him Toby knew what they were doing.

“Why did Mallory, our chief of staff’s daughter, just tell me that C.J. was right? That we, we should totally lock her dad and the president in a room,” The longer Toby spoke, the louder he became until the very end where he was practically shouting at Josh.

Sam gave C.J. an incredulous look. “You talked to Mallory?”

“For good reason,” C.J. put her hands up defensively, gesturing towards Toby. 

“What the hell is going on?!”   
“Well Toby-” Sam began but Toby cut him off.

“Don’t  _ Toby  _ me, what the hell are you three doing?”

“Could you be any louder,” Josh sighed. “Look before you try to get us fired-”

“Which is sounding better and better.”

“Hear us out,” Josh continued, motioning for Sam and C.J. to back him up. “Have you ever, in all the time you’ve known Leo and the president, suspected them to feel more than friendship?”

“At all,” Sam quickly added as Toby opened his mouth.

“Maybe,” Toby muttered, like the confession hurt to say. “Once or twice.”

“And has any of this stopped once the president got elected?” C.J. jumped in excitedly.

“What is this an inquisition?”

“Just answer the question Toby.”

Toby sighed loudly and looked up, hoping God would give him strength to deal with the idiots he called coworkers. “No, I can’t say it has but-”

“Aha!” Josh shouted. “So even Toby says there’s hope for them.”

“Hope for what?”

“Getting the president and Leo together,” Sam grinned, looking like he was already coming up with a plan.

“Are you insane, actually insane?” Toby stared flabbergasted at the three. 

“There’s nothing legally against it,” Sam offered and walked next to Josh. “Gay marriage was legalized in 1960.”

“What about political!” Toby desperately turned to C.J. “Do we really want to have the first gay president? We already have enough problems to deal with, I mean for christ’s sake we just got done with Leo’s dumpster fire!”

Josh and Sam shared an apprehensive look. Toby could easily turn C.J. against them with threats of more media outrage. 

“We’ve had our fair share of a shit show but c’mon Toby! Leo and the President deserve to be happy. And if handled correctly-”

“Which it probably won’t be,” Toby grumbled snidely 

“And if handled correctly,” C.J. repeated herself with a glare. “We can work this for our favor, I mean we already have the first divorced president.”

“Why not the first gay one,” Toby threw his hands up. “Let’s go all out then.”

“They could not even be gay Toby,” Sam scooted closer to the other man, giving Josh a subtle thumbs up. “This could be nothing other than Josh being crazy.”

“Hey!”   
“It might end up going nowhere but if it does, isn’t a happy president better than a lonely one?”

“Better for the people and us,” C.J. added on and suppressed a smirk when Sam winked at her. “Think about it that way Toby, if Leo and the president are happy then they’re easier to work with.”

‘And if they decide to break up?” Toby countered though he didn’t sound as convinced as he did. “Do you think that’ll go over well?”

“They’ve been friends for forty years!” Josh said in an exasperated tone. “Safe to say I think it would take a lot for them to stop being friends. Just give us a week.”

“A week?” The three repeated in varying tones of disbelief. 

“Yes,” Josh continued, too late to stop now. “A week to get the president and Leo together.”

“You really have gone crazy,” Toby chuckled and turned to leave but Sam stopped him.

“Why, afraid you’ll lose?”

Toby paused and looked at Sam. “Lose  _ what  _ exactly.”

“I’ll bet that we can’t bet the president and Leo together within a week.”

“We being,” Toby waved a hand at Sam, Josh, and C.J. “What do I get when I win?”

“Fifty bucks?” Sam offered, looking at Josh.

‘So you’re betting fifty bucks on getting our president and chief of staff together?”

“No, I'm wagering fifty bucks.”

“Well it doesn’t matter because you’re going to lose fifty bucks,” Toby smirked.

“Don’t sound so cocky Toby,” C.J. raised her eyebrows at Toby. “From what I’ve heard-

“Hold that thought C.J.,” Josh said with a roll of his eyes and walked to the door. “Let’s see what Donna thinks.” And with that, Josh yanked the door open and Donna with Margaret nearly fell into the room.

“Donna!?”

“How did you know we were outside?” Donna said while pouting.

“I know you, get in,” Josh ushered the women inside and quickly closed the door.

“We want to help,” Margaret said in a determined tone, crossing her arms like she was ready for a fight. 

“Who told Margaret!” 

“I did!” Sam popped up, grinning when Toby glared at him. “What? She’s Leo’s secretary I figured it would be a good idea.”

“What happened to keeping this low Sam,” Josh sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Then who’d  _ you  _ talk to Josh!”

“I just talked to Charlie-”

“The president’s aid,” Toby threw his hands up.

“And you’re giving me shit for talking to Margaret,’ Sam shot back, ignoring Toby’s outburst.

“I am right here you know,” Margaret shared an exasperated look with Donna. 

“Let us help Josh, I want the President and Leo to be happy. They deserve it!”

“Donna,” Josh sighed loudly and jumped when the door was thrown open.

“Josh!” Charlie panted, squeezing in past Donna and Margaret. “I need to tell you-”

“Jesus, how many people are going to come? Might as well have the whole white house,” C.J. groaned.

“Okay, look everybody thanks for wanting to help but you should really go back before the president and Leo suspect something,” Josh pointed to the door, trying to usher Donna out.

“Wait Josh that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Charlie tried to get Josh’s attention but the other man was arguing with Margaret about getting back to her job. 

Josh’s door opened once again and Josh turned to yell at the person, there was already seven people in his office! 

“What the hell is going on!” 

Josh choked on his tongue, staring at Leo in the doorway with a slightly panicked expression.

“Right, thank you for finding me Charlie let’s go talk in my office,” Sam jumped up and pulled Charlie out with him, mouthing sorry to Josh as he passed.

“Let’s go get those papers,” Donna grabbed Margaret’s arm and hurried out of the room.

“Margaret?”

“I need those papers Leo,” She said quickly, not looking at her boss. 

“And what did you want to talk to me about Toby,” C.J. looked Toby, subtly motioning him to follow her out. 

“Let’s go to my office, oh hey Leo,” Toby gave Leo a quick smile and power walked to his office with C.J. following him. Josh saw their shoulders shaking and knew they were laughing at him like the assholes they were.

“Hey Leo, sorry but I need to go to a meeting and-” Josh tried to squeeze past Leo but he glared at Josh.

“You’re not going anywhere Josh,” Leo growled. “You’re going to sit down and tell me exactly what the hell you all were doing.”

Josh winced and obediently sat down, trying to think of what the hell he should say.


End file.
